Truth or Dare
by AmanoAndin
Summary: Stupid fic about 'Truth or Dare' game. XD Pairings inside! (And YAOI of course! XD)


**A/N**: Hey guys!! I'M BACK!!! Weehee! LOL So I got this idea from a HORRIBLE nightmare I had about...Playing Truth or Dare!!! XD LOL. Another one-shot, enjoy!

**Warning**: Pairings!!! Nyaaa!! YAY!! LOL

**Disclaimer**: Come one, you guys know what I'd say...

**Truth or Dare**

It was a normal afternoon in Honky Tonk. There's Pore who was busy reading his newspaper for the fifth time that day, while Ban and Ginji were just sitting next to each other, doing absolutely nothing. In every 2 minutes, Ban checked his cell phone just wondering if there's any job to do. Ginji yawned.

"Ban-chan...I'm sleepy and I'm bored..." he said lazily.

"Urusai." Ban replied shortly.

Ginji sighed. "When will Natsumi-chan be back from shopping?" Ban just stared at Ginji.

"Are you thinking that because I have Jyagan that means I have sixth sense too?" he said sarcastically.

"No. Gomen ne..." Ginji said. Then they fell in deep silence. Maybe about 5 minutes later, Natsumi showed up.

"Ban-kun! Gin-chan!" She greeted happily.

"Ah, Natsumi-chan!" Ginji replied while Ban just said, "Hmm..."

"What are you guys doing?" Natsumi asked.

"Well we..." Ginji couldn't finish his words. "We are picking red and white roses. HELLOOOO!!! Can't you see what are we doing?! NOTHING!" Ban yelled furiously. Natsumi just sighed. (A/N: I couldn't imagine Natsumi could be THAT patient...)

"Natsumi-chan...I'm bored..." Ginji said with his eyes both half-opened. Natsumi didn't answer, but she looked like she was searching for ideas. It took her a few minutes to finally get an idea.

"I know! How about a game?" she said cheerfully. Ginji turned into chibi while Ban took Natsumi's words wrong (you know what I mean...) and he gazed while he drooled.

"What game, Natsumi?" Ban said while still drooling.

Natsumi understood what Ban meant and said, "It's not THAT GAME! YOU HENTAI!" (A/N: yeah...I know...a bit OOC but oh well)

Ban wiped his drools away and got those thoughts away from his mind. "Okay...I was just joking..."

"Natsumi-chan, what game do you want to play?" Tare-Ginji asked.

"It's called 'Truth or Dare'...do you guys know how to play it?" Natsumi said happily. Ban and Ginji shook their heads.

"Truth or Dare? I think I've heard of it before, can I join, too?" Pore said. Natsumi nodded and grinned.

"Where did you learn this game?" Ban asked.

"I like to play this with my friends at school, it's really fun! Okay, first...we need a place where we can just sit down. Maybe we can do it on the floor. Ummm...Master, do you have a bottle?" Natsumi said.

"Uh-huh. Here," Pore brought a bottle together with him as he joined the rest sitting on the floor.

"Okay. Here are the rules..."

Suddenly, someone opened the door. "Kazu-chan! Juubei!" Ginji yelled happily.

"Hello, Ginji-san. What are you guys doing?" Kazuki asked politely.

"Natsumi was just about to teach us how to play 'Truth or Dare'. Do you guys want to join us?" Pore said.

"Sure, I'd love too. How about you, Juubei?"

"Count me in," Juubei said. Then, Kazuki and Juubei joined the rest and sat on the floor. Before Natsumi talked, the door was opened. AGAIN.

It was Hevn, Shido, and Himiko. "What are you guys doing on the floor?" Himiko asked right after she opened the door and saw them.

Ban sighed and explained to them, "We're going to play 'Truth or Dare', and Natsumi wanted to teach us how to play it. You can sit on the floor and join us if you want to,"

"Truth or Dare? Sounds interesting..." Shido murmured, and the three of them sat on the floor.

"So, I'll explain how," Natsumi said, "First, I would spin the bottle. When the bottle stops spinning, we shall see who got pointed by the head of the bottle. Then the person shall choose between Truth, or Dare. If he or she chose Truth, then one of us shall ask them something and they have to tell the truth. If he or she chose Dare, one of us could give them dare. Like maybe for example, kissing someone here on their lips, things like that. Then, the person who got chosen shall spin the bottle, and so on. Understand?"

Everyone nodded. "O...kay! I'll start!" Natsumi said then she spinned the bottle.

Spin. Spin. Spin.

Then the bottle stopped. The head pointed to Kazuki. "Choose, Kazuki-kun," Natsumi said.

"Hmmm...I'd choose Truth," Kazuki smiled.

"Gah, this is too easy. Are you and Juubei a couple?" Ban grinned. Kazuki and Juubei blushed. The others started to giggle madly.

"Come on...Kazuki-kun...Tell us!!!" Hevn said and giggled.

"Yeah! Kazu-chan! Onegaaaiii!!!" Tare-Ginji said. Kazuki took a deep breath, then he looked at Juubei, asking with his glance whether he should tell them or not. Juubei raised his shoulders and nodded.

"Well...yes. We are," Kazuki said and looked at Juubei, smiling.

The rest of the gang gasped and squealed.

"OH MY GOD!!! SO IT'S TRUE!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY REALLY ARE A COUPLE!!!"

"Saa, minna...I think it's my turn to spin the bottle now..." Kazuki smiled and spinned the bottle.

Spin. Spin. Spin.

The head of the bottle pointed to...Ginji. "Truth, or Dare...ne, Ginji-san?" Kazuki asked.

"Waaaa...I think...Truth!" Ginji said.

Everyone thought hard. Hevn came up with a question. "Ne Ginji-kun, have you ever fallen in love with someone in Mugenjou? If so, tell us who," and then she grinned.

"Waaah...Hevn is evil!!!" Ginji wailed while the others started to whispering to each other and wondering what will come out of Ginji's mouth.

"Well...I had a crush on Kazu-chan because I thought he was a girl...gomen ne, Kazu-chan..." Ginji said and blushed. Hearing that, everyone laughed their heads off. Including Kazuki.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE GINJI HAD A CRUSH ON KAZUKI BEFORE!!! GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Ban laughed and rolled on the floor.

"Ban-chaaan!!! Stop it!" Ginji said as he spinned the bottle again.

Spin. Spin. Spin.

Then someone opened the door. Everyone stared at the door to see who was there.

Akabane and Kagami.

"What are you guys playing? We could hear you guys laughing from outside," Kagami said.

"We're playing Truth or Dare! Want to join us?" Hevn offered.

"Oh sure, I love this game! I used to play this when I was at school,"**(1) **Akabane said.

"How about you, Kagami-kun?" Hevn asked.

"Ah, no thanks. I guess I'd just sit here observing you guys," he said and smiled. Everyone sweat dropped.

Then they continued playing again. Ginji spinned the bottle again.

Spin. Spin. Spin.

It pointed to...Himiko.

She blinked. "Hmmm...Since no one had taken Dare, so I'll go with Dare!" she said.

It sure was hard to give Himiko a dare. Then, Shido got the idea. "Wear my bandana and go chase that guy on the motorcycle!!!" he said as he pointed outside then he undid his bandana.

The others were laughing like mad. "Hurry up, Himiko-san!!!" Natsumi supported her. Himiko wore Shido's bandana and hurried to go outside and chased that guy on the motorcycle. While she was running, the others went out of the door to see if she was doing okay.

'Oh my God, this bandana stinks! Is Shido's sweat smells like this?!?!' Himiko thought while running. Then she caught the guy and passed his motorcycle to stop him.

She didn't know that guy. But after the rest of the players called her name, telling her to come back, she let him go and ran back to Honky Tonk.

Ban almost died laughing. "OH MY GOD DID YOU SEE THAT GUY'S FACE?!?! GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Himiko just sweat dropped.

"My turn," she said shortly as she undid Shido's (stinky) bandana. Then she spinned the bottle.

Spin. Spin. Spin.

The head of the bottle pointed to Pore.

"I guess I'd choose Truth," he said.

"Coward," Himiko whispered VERY quietly to herself.

"Ah, Master, do you ever have a crush on Natsumi-chan?" Ginji asked innocently. Natsumi blushed.

"Who, me? Naaah...I've never really had a crush on anyone, seriously," Pore said. Then he spinned the bottle.

Spin. Spin. Spin.

"Ah, I guess it's my turn," Akabane said calmly. "I'd pick Dare,"

Everyone just stared at him. "Go and kiss Kagami," Ban said shortly a few minutes later. Akabane just smiled. "Okay then, Midou-kun..."

Then, he moved next to Kagami. Kagami smiled and leaned closer to Akabane. The others just stared at them with disgust. Then Akabane pressed his lips against Kagami's. Kagami kissed him back. "Oooookay...can we just continue with this?" Hevn said, not looking to Akabane and Kagami who were kissing.

Akabane broke the kiss and then he moved back to spin the bottle. "Hai, minna..." he said.

Spin. Spin. Spin.

It pointed to Ginji again. "Waaah...I think I'd choose Dare this time!" he said.

This time, Juubei got the idea. "Kiss Ban," he said shortly. Ginji's eyes were almost popped out. So did Ban's.

"NANI!??!?! TEMME!!!!!!!!!" Ban yelled. "WHY ME?!?!?"

While Ban still yelling at Juubei, the others were laughing like mad except Ginji who just sat there, doing nothing.

"Come on, Ban-kun!!! Just a quick kiss, ne Gin-chan?" Hevn said. Then Ginji, who was sitting next to Ban, leaned closer to him and kissed him.

"KYAAAAAA!!! OH MY GOD!!!"

"I SHOULD'VE BROUGHT MY HANDYCAM!!!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!"

"Uhmmm...I'm glad I came here to observe this..."

The rest was screaming like they just saw a ghost. Ban's eyes were almost popped out.

Then...he woke up. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!"

He was sitting in Honky Tonk. Maybe he fell asleep because he was bored. "Ban-chan, Daijoubu?" Ginji asked.

"Thank God it was just a nightmare..." he said.

A few minutes later...

"Ban-chan...I'm bored..." Ginji said.

"Hey guys, do you want to play Truth or Dare?" Natsumi offered.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-Owari-

**A/N**: Okay, it was kinda stupid. It was just a nightmare after all. XD In this case, Ban didn't have a crush on Ginji XD Poor him. Reviews please, minna!!!

**(1)** I don't really know if Akabane DID go to school when he was young...so...yeah...


End file.
